


Before the First Date

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU at this point, Derek is loved, M/M, Season 2 ending is changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek told Stiles they were going to date, but he hadn't picked a date yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your kind words! Here's some more!
> 
> Also, still unbeta'd. If I finish this story then I'll go through it and make it all pretty. Promise.

“You’re not exactly skinny,” Derek said as he grabbed hold of Stiles’ arm. There was flesh there, tiny in some ways, but the muscles were lean, toned, strong. It was confusing in a way, because Derek always thought of Stiles as being waif like and very, very breakable.

“Thank you no,” Stiles said, yanking his arm out of Derek’s hand. “What do you want *now*?” He was annoyed, probably with Derek, but Derek was more turned on than anything else for the moment.

“You’ve got strength there,” Derek said again, wishing he could push Stiles up against the jeep and make out with him. It was a problem he was having more and more as he was forced into Stiles’ presence.

“Yeah. Lacrosse, remember? I’m on the team. I train and everything. What. Do. You. Want?”

“Date. We’re going on Friday,” Derek said, looking from the arm he’d had in his hand to Stiles face. There was surprise in Stiles eyes, and Derek smirked. “What, you thought I would blow you off?”

Now the very heady scent of arousal filled the air. “No,” Stiles said, but Derek felt the lie in the word, and he tilted his head to one side.

“That was a yes,” Derek said, crossing his arms then and staring Stiles down. “Why was that a yes?”

“It’s been *weeks* Derek!” Stiles swore, flinging his hands up in the air. “We fixed the kanima, we found your beta’s and you haven’t even done anything to thank us, by the way, and then you just fall off the planet for a few weeks so I don’t even know where you are, and you show up out of nowhere, grab my arm, comment on my physique and I’m supposed to *know* that you still meant for us to date?” Stiles’ voice rose as he spoke and then he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “Never mind. So, date, you want to go Friday?”

Derek frowned at Stiles, following the conversation but not fully understanding all the emotions involved. It wasn’t because Derek didn’t have a full range of emotions, contrary to some people’s beliefs, but it was because Stiles went through them so quickly. He felt as though he ought to say something about what he’d been doing, but that was pack related, and Stiles wasn’t part of his pack.

“Yes,” Derek finally said, as Stiles was staring at him solidly while his mind had been trying to deal with Stiles’ rant. “Friday. I can come pick you up at the school, after practice.”

“Fine,” Stiles’ snapped. “I’ll be there.”

“Good,” Derek nodded. He was done now, but he felt like he shouldn’t really be leaving yet. Unfinished conversations hung in the air between them like lead balloons and he wanted to pop them or move them out of the way.

Instead they stared at each other for a few minutes and then Derek nodded. “Friday.” He turned and walked away then, going back to the woods for a run. The run was necessary, to burn off the excess energy he had from talking with Stiles. About their date. He felt the blush creep across his face. Date. Derek hadn’t had one of those in a very long time.

*

“Do you think it’s the same to date a boy as it is to date a girl?” the question slipped out the next day as Derek jumped over three checkers and collected them all. He hadn’t meant to ask but now that the words were out, he couldn’t take them back.

“Oh, probably. Except I think there’d be less flowers and chocolate,” Arnold said, studying the board shrewdly. “Why, you thinking of dating again? Is it men you’re interested in these days? I can think of a few who would be good for you. Maybe a police officer, I think there’s a new one that’s cute, and police are responsible. If you’re dating one of those, you’d never go to jail again.”

“Thanks Arnold,” Derek said with a small laugh. “But I don’t think I want to date a police officer.” He should probably talk to Stiles’ father though, because he was going to be dating a young boy, younger anyway, with a big fat mouth that spoke like he was twice his age.

“Sure, sure. Sounds like you have someone in mind,” Arnold jumped two of Derek’s checkers, and landed on the end. “King me.”

With a smile, Derek put another checker on the one and looked over the board. He wasn’t getting very far this game, and he thought he’d do well this time around. “I do.”

“May I enquire on who?” Arnold asked, and Derek sighed, looking up at him.

“You won’t be impressed,” Derek said, a small smile curving up his lips as he thought more about Stiles. “I’m pretty sure you don’t like him.”

“Then why are you dating him?” Arnold asked, sitting up straight and catching Derek’s eyes.

“Because I can’t stop thinking about him? Because he’s everywhere I am, all in my business, always underfoot, and the damn boy has a *brain* that I just can’t seem to figure out how to shut off and he’s not skinny.” Wanting to smack himself on the forehead for even saying all of that out loud, Derek sighed and shook his head. “I figure if I date him then I’ll know if these feelings mean more than just surface interest.”

“Doesn’t sound like a good person to be interested in,” Arnold said carefully. “Sounds like that Stiles brat. Surely you’re not going to date the Sheriff’s underaged boy?”

“I’m going to talk to the Sheriff tonight about it.” Derek had just made the decision, and he figured that was that. He’d get it over with. Right away.

“Derek,” Arnold reached out and lightly patted Derek’s hand. “There are a few things I know. One, you’re not going to win this game. Two, Stiles’ father is the Sheriff and if you hurt his son he’s going to chase after you with a gun, and three, that brat isn’t mature enough for you. Why don’t you try for someone your own age?”

There were so many reasons why. “I can’t explain it Arnold. I have to know.” There was a fierce protectiveness in his heart when it came to Stiles. A deep annoyance and a desire to scratch past the surface and see what was underneath. He thought there might be some amazing things underneath.

“Well, I can’t stop you, but be careful, that boy is crafty and manipulative. Don’t know how he managed to get you interested in him, but I don’t trust it. Not for the world. Now move. Because I want to get at least one torture over with.”

Nodding back down at the board, Derek moved, and as Arnold said, three moves later, Arnold won.

*

He thought maybe the office was the best place to go for this conversation. It was public, and Sheriff Stilinski wasn’t likely to kill him in public.

“Hi,” Derek said as he entered, nodding at the woman behind the counter. “I’m here to speak with the Sheriff.”

“What for?” she asked, looking him up and down. Derek didn’t know her, but he figured she knew someone who had known him and he really hoped she wasn’t trying to pick sides.

“It’s a personal matter,” Derek said softly. “I’m sorry, I can only talk to him about it.”

“Fine,” she snapped, turning and walking down the hall. A moment later, she came back and pointed. “He’ll see you now.”

“Thank you.” Derek went down and to the door, opening it and walking through. It was hard not to stand up straight or look the Sheriff in the eyes and declare his intentions right away. Honestly, he didn’t know how much Stiles’ father knew about the real truth behind everything going on in Beacon Hills. Didn’t really matter, it wasn’t Derek’s job to inform him. Or was it? He was frowning as he considered that, and was snapped out of his thoughts when the Sheriff spoke.

“Is there something I can help you with then?” The voice was soft and even, but the weight of authority hung heavy in it. Derek blinked and closed the door behind himself.

“Yeah. Yes, sir, um…” he took a breath and looked around. No one was currently looking at them. “I… I’d like to date your son.” There, out, done with. The Sheriff knew.

And he was crossing his arms. “I think that’s something you need to discuss with my son then,” he said, and Derek flushed.

“I have, I mean I plan on taking him out Friday, I just, I thought you should know. Given that… he’s underage and I’m not and you’re…”

Sheriff Stilinski raised his eyebrows. “I’m what? His father? Or were you going to be trite and say I’m the Sheriff?”

“No, no, it was the father thing that I was thinking of.” Derek was messing this up. He just knew nothing could be simple, and talking to the father of the boy he wanted to date went on the list of not simple.

“Good. You hurt him, I have guns, I know where you live, or I can find you. Understood?” Derek nodded and swallowed. He was just a human, he couldn’t actually harm Derek, but not for one moment did Derek not feel threatened. “If that’s all, I have paperwork to do.”

“Right. That’s all.” Derek turned and headed for the door to leave.

“And Hale?” Pausing, he turned to look back at the Sheriff. “Have him home by eleven, okay? He’s out late enough as it is, I don’t need him thinking it’s okay when he’s dating too.”

“Right. Home by eleven. Promise.” He had every intention of holding true to that promise.


End file.
